High-voltage power cables are in high demand, and correspondingly, terminals for high-voltage power cables are widely used. In the prior art, power cable terminations typically include an insulation tube, a stress control cone and a base. The stress control cone is received in the insulation tube and adapted to be sleeved over a semiconductor layer of a power cable inserted into the insulation tube, so as to prevent local discharge on the power cable. The base is connected to the end of the insulation tube, and the stress control cone is connected to the base.
In the prior art, in order to improve the insulation effect, it is sometimes necessary to fill the insulation tube with an insulation oil. In this case, the stress control cone and the base are connected to each other by winding a tape around the peripheries of the stress control cone and the base. However, the tape is prone to aging, resulting in unreliable sealing, and the sealing operation of winding is very time-consuming, making installation inconvenient.